seduced by evil
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: spyro falls in love with the evil and darkness in his heart. read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1 i dream of you my love

"don't you love me spyro, i love you"

"i do love you, i love you so much" spyro yelled to the shadowy figure hovering a few feet in front of him. he knew this was just a dream, but the way he felt about the shadow wasn't. he truly did love the shadowy figure, and he had been dreaming about it for weeks.

"show me how much you love me" the shadow said, spyro could think of only one thing he could do to show his love. he searched the dream forest he was in for a small creature. it was surprisingly difficult despite the fact that he was inside his own dream. after he had found a small rabbit he smiled. then with super fast abnormal speed he grabbed the rabbit in his claws. once the cute wittle wabbit was in his grasp he bit into it. he loved the taste of the rabbit's dream blood on his tongue, and he loved showing the shadowy figure how much he loved it. the figure smiled from behind spyro.

"i love you spyro, don't you love me?"the creature asked, spyro looked up from his bloody feast and answered.

"you know that i do" spyro answered, the figure smiled, and then snapped his fingers.

suddenly spyro woke up to find that he wasn't murdering a carefree bunny rabbit, he was just sleeping in the dragon temple.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET TO WHEN SPYRO FIRST MOVED INTO THE TEMPLE, BEFORE HE RESCUED ANY OF THE DRAGON ELDERS.

spyro sighed, he had fallen in love, though not with a person. he had fallen in love with evil. he smiled as he remembered the day that he killed his first bunny rabbit, he loved it so much. that night was when the dreams started, and spyro enjoyed showing the evil and darkness in his heart how much he loved it. he hated pretended to be good so he could get closer to malefor. he smiled, his true motive was to murder malefor so he could take his place as the dark master. he kinda liked that cynder dragon though.

spyro smiled widened as he thought of cynder, big sexy powerful evil cynder. she was the girl for him. if he didn't love evil, he would have fallen in love with cynder.


	2. Chapter 2 the scared kitten

"Spyro" sparx called to the sleeping spyro. Spyro woke up with a small grunt and gave sparx a slight sour expression. spyro was having another dream in which he was showing his love for the darkness, only this time he was about to be rewarded. Spyro smiled. He had dreamt that he was the king of the dead, which in his world meant being king of everything, since everything was dead.

Spyro continued to smile; sparx just dismissed his smile and started talking, typical.

"Hey spyro, some night huh" sparx asked, spyro stared at him, he smiled again. Although he would never tell sparx, he had a soft spot for him. Perhaps when he took control of everything sparx would stay alive, as a pet.

"What is it you want sparx?" asked spyro as calmly as he could.

"Why do I have to want something" sparx said, spyro could think of over two billion comments to those words that sparx spoke, but decided to hold back.

"I'm just ready to enjoy the best night ever now that the female of fright is gone"

"What!?, cynder" spyro said, he stifled a disappointed sigh, although she was his dream girl in the past when she worked for malefor. Since she became free of his power, she was weak. She wouldn't tell him any secrets about his greatest love, and she generally seemed sorry for all the things she did in the past. It disgusted spyro to see the once proud and powerful dragoness walking through the hallways of the temple like a kitten. Spyro's hatred towards cynder must have shown on his face.

"Gosh calm done big fellow, gosh your awfully tense, haven't been sleeping much" sparx said, spyro was no longer really paying attention to his adopted brother, he was too busy thinking about the cynder situation. He had been secretly trying to bring her back to the evil side of life, and if she left there was no possible way that he could turn her evil. Of course perhaps she left to become evil.

"Sparx what happened?" spyro asked as sparx told the story. When he was done spyro knew he had to find that scared kitten. She wasn't running towards the darkness, she was running away. She might have seen Spyro's true colors and might run away, if she told anyone on the outside, especially malefor, they might see him as the threat that he didn't want to be, yet.

"We have to find her, it's dangerous to be outside the temple at night" spyro said to his brother.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Cynder what are you doing out here, it's dangerous" spyro asked the black female dragon kitten who was sneaking away like the kitten she was. She turned around and looked at him with sad little baby kitten eyes that made spyro lose what little respect he had for her. It was sickening seeing the once proud ruler of the apes like this.

"You shouldn't have followed me spyro" cynder said, she was right. Spyro didn't really want the defenseless kitten at the temple.

"That's good enough for me, see ya" sparx said. Spyro kind of wanted to put on a show, the dragon elders might want cynder to stay, and they would blame him if he just let her leave.

"Sparx" spyro said, although he agreed with sparx completely, cynder should leave.

"No, sparx is right" cynder said as she started to break into a little speech about all that she did and how she knew she couldn't stay. That speech proved something to spyro. Cynder was innocent and pure. She knew nothing about what spyro did at night, how he would sneak out into the jungles and forests at night and murder apes and other animals, just to see them suffer. In some places he was known as the black dragon of pain, because he always attacked at night. Then a thought hit him, there were only a few dragons in the world, and only one of them was black, if cynder walked out that door. Spyro stifled a smile as he thought about what they would do to her when she got out, and he didn't want to feel at fault when she died.

"Cynder, I don't want you to go." spyro said, with as much feeling as he could.

"Goodbye spyro" cynder said as she ran away, spyro smiled a little. He hoped with all his heart that the scared kitten whom he despised would be erased from his life, and his destiny. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3 do you love me?

"Cynder, while most dragons can only master one single element. Your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon" the chronicler said, spyro had to summon every bit of will power he had to hold his tongue. Cynder didn't deserve a single element from the darkness. He did, he should have been the one malefor stole, instead he was raised by weak dragonflies and kept away from his true destiny.

"Poison, wind, shadow and fear" the chronicler said as the elemental symbols lit up in front of cynder. Hearing these gifts made spyro hate the scared kitten he was now chained to all the more. If he had the fear and poison powers he could overthrow malefor quite easily. He smiled a little bit.

'Young dragon, don't be jealous of cynder' a voice spoke inside his head; spyro jumped back just a little.

'Your abilities will accomplish your desires just fine' the chronicler spoke in his mind, spyro decided to thought speak as well.

'What do you mean'?

'You know exactly what I mean spyro; you have great evil in your heart. Using that evil and darkness you can overthrow the dark master' the chronicler spoke in his mind. Spyro was a little startled; he wondered how the chronicler knew about his crush. But he also wondered why the chronicler would help him with his mission; it went against the prophecy he had shown him a while ago.

'Young dragon, I must apologize for lying to you about the pages of the future. I also must apologize for not having a lot of time to explain these things thoroughly at the moment. But you have to understand, you will overthrow he dark master and you will..." the thought speak in spyro's mind was ended when cynder smashed the green gem. Spyro would have given her a truly evil look for what she had unknowingly done. But he didn't have time, because soon after he and cynder were surrounded by monsters. Spyro grinned as he realized what perfect timing these things head appeared at, he could vent his anger without looking suspicious in the least bit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WAS GOING TO PUBLISH THESE CHAPTERS SEPARATELY, BUT I THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE TOO SHORT.

SO INSTEAD I'VE DECIDED TO PUBLISH THEM ON THE SAME PAGE.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CYNDER"S P.O.V.

"Ignitus" cynder whispered softly in the big dragon's ear, trying not to wake the sleeping spyro on the other end of her chain. Ignitus sleepily opened one eye and stared at cynder.

"Yes young dragon, what do you want?" ignitus asked, cynder bit her lip.

"Well, I, err, like spyro" she said, a little embarrassed. Ignitus looked at her with amusement.

"Of course you like him, he's your friend, isn't he?" ignitus answered.

"That's not want I mean ignitus, I mean I LIKE him" cynder said, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'like' ignitus chuckled a little bit.

"Well I don't see what the problem is little cynder, it's natural to fall in love with another of our species" ignitus said, cynder looked at the floor.

"But I think spyro loves someone else" cynder said nervously, ignitus gave her a look of general surprise.

"Who could he possibly love?" ignitus asked, cynder fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know, I just hear him talk about someone he loves a lot of nights. He talks in his sleep." cynder said as she pointed at the sleeping dragon at the end of her chain.

"If we wait just a little bit he'll probably start talking again" cynder said, ignitus nodded haphazardly. He was already staring at the purple dragon. This wasn't the first time spyro was caught keeping secrets, perhaps he knew of another dragon out there alive. Or maybe an entire colony, or maybe he could just be in love with cynder. The two dragons didn't have to wait long, because about 2 minutes later spyro opened his mouth.

"I love you so much" he whispered. Ignitus and cynder leaned closer to hear all that he had to say.

"I would do anything for you my love. I've proven my love for you countless times. When are you going to show that you love me? Okay, I'll prove my love for you again right now" spyro got up and started sleepwalking. He didn't get to far before he tripped on the chain holding him to the black dragoness. He groaned a little as he got up. Then he turned around and looked at cynder and ignitus. He held back his growl of rage; he knew exactly what they were doing.


	4. Chapter 4 the plan begins

the dark master was dead, spyro and cynder killed him, and with his death the chain was lifted. the curse was broken. spyro could do whatever he wanted and wouldn't have to care about the consequences. he was truly free.

he smiled as he touched down to the surface of the world where he was greeted by sparx and the dragon elders. but this time he had no reason to pretend he was friendly and nice. he bared his claws as the dragon elders came closer and grinned. he dared any of them to come closer. terrador called his dare, and ran up to him inside an earthball. to any other dragon this might be an invitation by the devil to send yourself into hell, but to the next dark master, it was merely a childish tag. spyro opened his mouthed and breathed out a stream of ice, which froze the giant earth ball dead in his path. cynder the elders and sparx stared at him. they shouted and said a few things to him, but he didn't care, he was only interested in one thing. his army.

he flapped his wings and achieved liftoff from the ground, he had this planned for quite awhile now. he knew exactly where to find his army.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

it took a good 2 hours of flight, but spyro was finally at the temple. he had found this place awhile ago, but he couldn't tell ignitus about it. even discretely because of how evil it was. the temple was a place where the shadow creatures lay. the faceless and bodiless beasts that wait in the temple for their god, the one who was phophecized to lead them to galactic conqueration. they had taken an oath that they would never attack the surface world without their god, but they would murder anything that entered their temple who was not their god. apparently they had a way of determining who their leader was, but that secret was forgotten by the surface dwellers for a long time.

spyro knew in his heart that he had nothing to fear as he entered the underground temple. he was destined to be their king and whatever test they had planned for him, he was sure he would pass.


	5. Chapter 5 the dark king

spyro stood in the room where the formless shadows dwelled. he could feel their eyes staring at him. he didn't care he just kept walking through the middle of the room. before on he was face to face with a human, a human he couldn't see because of his metal suit, which covered his entire body. the man stared at him, then drew a sword from the back of his suit. he pointed the sword at spyro, who didn't even flinch. he knew that as the king of these shadows, and possibly this man. he could not be harmed. the man drew his sword back into his back.

"why are you here, dragon?" the man asked, spyro smiled.

"i am your king" spyro answered. he heard the man chuckle a little behind his suit.

"king eh. well we'll just see about that" the man said, he started walking and spyro followed. he knew the man was gonna do some tests to find out if he was the authentic king. he knew just as well that he would pass.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ignitus stared at the books of time. he had listened to dragons tell legends of the chronicler and as a result thought he was all powerful. none of the legends mentioned that the chronicler had to answer to someone.

"where is spyro?" the dark king asked. ignitus had met him right after the chronicler introduced them. apparently every chronicler had to do exactly what the dark king said they had to do, until the last 50 years of their life as the chronicler, then they could do what they wanted. the chronicler had explained that this was to keep balance, that the dark king would cause a problem, like the dark master. then the chronicler would fix it during his final 50 years.

ignitus pulled out a book and began searching. he knew whatever the dark king planned for the young dragon was probably going to turn out badly for spyro. but he had no choice, and besides he was confident that spyro could survive any threat posed against him, and any temptation to the dark side. to his surprise ignitus looked at the books and saw that spyro was being tempted by evil. the dark king pushed him aside and stared at the page, after awhile he burst out laughing.

"excellent!!" the man cried as he looked at the book.


	6. Chapter the first test

nova walked with the rest of the weeds. the metal man who had captured them was leading the group of five to a room. the red dragon had heard about this, it was a test to find the master of the warriors. she was always intrigued by the darkness, and she never thought she'd see the day when the king of the dark army arose.

if she had to give her life so the army could have it's leader and rise. she would give it up without a fight. the group stopped and the metal man sneered at them.

"step through this door and wait, if even one of you moves" the metal man said, as he drew his claws on the sides of his metal arms, he didn't have to say anything else. the group stepped through the door and stood where the man had told them to. nova pretended that she didn't know that millions of dark evil eyes were watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey spyro" the metal man said as he walked in the room where spyro was waiting. spyro turned around and looked at the metal man, it was degrading to be ordered around by someone he would someday own, but he would have to bite the bullet.

"what?" spyro asked, the metal man smiled.

"your first test king, you gotta decide which of these 5 weeds gets to keep there lives. if you pick the right one we'll give you the final test. if you pick the wrong one..." the metal man explained, he made a motion with his hand and his throat that told spyro exactly what he was going to say.

"bring it on" spyro said, the metal man laughed.

"okay king, TURN ON THE LIGHTS!!" the metal man screamed, the lights immediately turned on revealing the weeds. spyro looked at the fearful weeds. they were attractive dragoness' by normal standards, but not by spyro's. to him they all reminded him of scared kittens, just like cynder, and they all deserved to die. he thought that way until he saw the one at the end though.

the reed dragoness at the end of the row looked proud, proud that she was gonna die, as if she knew it was for a higher calling. while the other dragonesses cowered in fear, the red dragon held her head high and kept her eyes open. she was the kind of girl spyro liked, and he couldn't bear to see her die.

"that one" spyro said as he pointed to the red dragoness. the metal man smiled at him, then he patted his back.

"congrats king, you passed"


	7. Chapter 7 nova and the king

nova walked with the metal man once again, only this time she was without the other weeds. she didn't ask any questions, if she was gonna die, she would accept it willingly, she would do anything for the next king and for the rise of evil.

"congrats red, you survived" the metal man said, nova looked up at him.

"what?" she asked. the man chuckled a little.

"the king chose not to kill you red, the other four weeds are dead, but you survived. as a matter of fact there's a special reward for surviving" the man explained. nova didn't like the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was telling a knock knock joke and waiting for her to say the magic words so he could say the punchline.

"what's my reward?" nova asked, the man laughed.

"you get to meet our possible king" the man said, nova's eyes lit up. she didn't really know anything about this new king, but she already liked him. he must be a devotee of darkness to know about this place and to travel down, and he would become quite powerful if he passed the next test. she knew that she wouldn't degrade herself by shamelessly flirting with the dragon, like she had seen valeri do, but she would try to get to know this powerful dark dragon a little better. the metal man stopped her when he reached a door. the man gestured for her to go inside. nova smiled as she stepped inside to meet the king.

when she saw the king, her liking for him grew. he was a purple dragon sitting proudly on a stone block of this room. he truly looked like a king of his surroundings, as well he was pretty cute. he was purple so that made him extremely powerful.

but what really stood out for her was that he looked so much like a king, even in the dark cold dungeon-like room he was in. it was made of rock and empty except for one rock in the center. nova didn't know what to say to the king, and she didn't really want to, if she had her way she would've stared at him forever, but the king had other plans.

"hello" the king said as he climbed off of the stone, nova noted how he still looked proud as he climbed off.

"hello yourself king" nova said, she didn't want to show the king how much she was crushing on him. the king stepped a little closer to her, until he was directly in front of her face. once he was a few inches away he spoke.

"you were the obvious choice" the king said, nova looked at him quizzically.

"what?" nova asked, spyro laughed.

"the metal man said i had to choose one of you weeds to survive, and you were the obvious choice" the king said, nova still stared at him.

"what do you mean king" nova asked, spyro laughed again.

"the other weeds were so scared, so cowardly, so protective of lives that are so fragile they could end at any moment for anything" the king said, he inched a little closer to nova.

"but you my dear were the opposite, you looked ready to die in service of the darkness, and me" the king said as he inched a little closer. nova looked at him.

"of course, i would do anything for the darkness, and you, king" nova said proudly. the king smiled and kissed her lips. nova didn't want to just take it, so she also started to kiss the king, soon the kings arms were around her, and her arms were around the king as they kissed.. after a few minutes nova and the king released each other, the king smiled.

"that's another reason why i picked you"


	8. Chapter 8 the second test

"alright king, time for the second test" the metal man said as he walked in. nova nudged her nose against the king and watched him open his eyes and wake up. the king sat up and looked at the metal man.

"is it time for my next test?" the king asked, the man nodded. the king immediately walked over to the metal man and nova followed, until the metal man stopped her.

"sorry red, only the king can come with me. you understand?" the man said, nova sighed regretfully and nodded. before she walked back in the room she whispered in the kings ear.

"don't worry, you're the king, you'll pass" nova whispered to the king, then she walked in the room. she closed her eyes as the door closed, she couldn't stop worrying about the king, sure he had passed the first test. but if he failed the second one, or the third one he would die, and so would she.

it would be horrible to loose her love just after she met him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"see this mirror?" the metal man asked spyro, spyro nodded.

"but what do i do with it?" spyro asked, the man smiled.

"this is a very important test king, you see the mirror has the ability to show us dreams" the man said, spyro looked at him.

"dreams?" spyro asked, the metal man laughed.

"not just any dreams king, just the dream we're searching for. the mirror will look in your mind and search for the dream that we want. if the mirror can show us that you've had the dream. you can take the third test. the man said, spyro smiled.

"i'm ready" spyro said, then he walked in front of the mirror, the man laughed. then he walked in front of the mirror beside spyro.

"mirror of the shadows and evil things, show us that this whelp is our king" the man said, immediately the mirror started to shake, after a few minutes of the shaking an image formed in the mirror. an image of spyro's greatest love.

"MY LOVE!!!" spyro said as he ran towards the mirror and hugged the image of the shadowy darkness. the metal man grabbed him and pulled him away from the mirror, spyro thought he was gonna get reprimanded, but to his surprise the man seemed proud. he smiled at spyro.

"you passed"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nova nearly leaped with joy when she saw the door open, but to her dismay it wasn't her king. it was the metal man, she sighed.

'the king must not have passed the test' she thought with dismay, she walked up to the metal man with her head up high.

"are you going to kill me?" she asked, the man laughed.

"why would i kill our possible next kings girlfriend" the metal man chuckled, nova stared at him in disbelief as he began walking away. nova followed him, not sure what was in store.

"well if your not gonna kill me why'd you come to get me?" nova asked, the metal man chuckled as he led her down the hallway. when they got to the end the man tapped on the wall. the wall opened up to reveal a room made of solid gold. the room also had a beautiful mini river flowing through it, a tree bearing apples, extremely nice pillows scattered around, and.....

"MY KING" nova yelled as she ran towards the king, who was lying on a pillow, she hugged him and he hugged her back. after about five minutes the king smiled at her.

"one more test" the king said happily, nova smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"i know you'll pass king"


	9. Chapter 9 disaster!

disaster.

disaster was a word nova hadn't yet seen up close in her life, until now.

"no" she whispered to herself, a small whispered was all the sound she could make in the midst of this disaster that lay in front of her.

"no" she whispered again from the cage she was in, a black dragoness in front of her cage hissed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPYRO!!!" the black dragoness yelled, nova looked at her timidly. normally she would be brave and hold her head high, but this situation was different. the black dragoness hissed again.

"YOU'D BETTER HAVE AN ANSWER SOON" the black dragoness said as she walked away. nova started to cry as she remembered the day that had started bad, and just kept getting worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"king" nova said gently as she nudged the king, she had heard the clang of the metal mans feet coming closer to the door and decided to wake him up before he got in. but he didn't.

"king?" she whispered, then she started nudging him a little harder, the king stirred a little bit, then groaned. nova knew something was wrong.

"KING!!" she screamed, the king opened his eyes, then shut them again. nova was starting to get a little worried, her king seemed to be sick and she had no clue what to do. the door opened.

"is the king ready for his test?" the metal man said, nova looked up and shook her head. the metal man pushed her aside and took a look at the king. then he whipped himself around.

"STAY WITH THE KING!!!" the metal man yelled as he started running. nova stopped him.

"what's wrong with him?" nova asked, the metal man sighed.

"let's just say he only has a few hours to live" he said, nova stared at him in shock.

"unless i get him what he needs" the metal man said, then he started running again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nova still didn't know what happened to her king, she didn't even know if he was still alive, and that's what bugged her.

the other thing that bugged her was how she got in the cage, all she remembered was a wall crashing down causing her to black out. then when she woke up she was in this cage being harassed by the black dragoness.


	10. Chapter 10 the cure

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" the metal man in the cage screamed to cynder. he was in the cage right next to the king, and he knew exactly what to do to cure him. if only these idiots would listen.

"why should we believe you?" cynder asked, the metal man smiled.

"he's sick ain't he?" the metal said as he pointed at the king in the cage next to him. the king truly did look sick, he probably could only survive twenty minutes at the most without what he needed. cynder sighed.

"yes he is" cynder said reluctantly, the man smiled.

"and you did come all that way to 'save' him, in the process crushing an age old temple" the man said, cynder reluctantly nodded. the metal man laughed, then he pulled out a small bottle.

"do exactly what i say young dragon and i'll save the kings life" the metal man said, cynder realized she had no choice and nodded. the man smiled.

"good, now here's what i want you to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nova opened her eyes as she saw the black dragoness walked into the room that she was imprisoned in. she growled at the black dragoness, and she saw the black dragoness walk up to her cage with a look of reluctance on her eyes. nova watched as she witnessed the dragon nudge a button with her nose on the cage. the cage opened and nova was free, she immediately tackled the black dragoness.

"WHERE'S THE KING!!!!" nova screamed from on top of the black dragoness. the black dragoness sighed.

"the metal man needs you to save him" cynder said, nova widened her eyes and got up off of her. the black dragoness started walking away, and nova followed. pretty soon they were in front of the cage with the metal man, and in front of the cage with the king inside.

"KING!!" nova yelled as she ran over to the cage and hugged it. she could see the metal man walking up behind her. he walked past her and into the cage. then he opened the king's mouth and poured the bottle down into his mouth, nova nearly fainted with delight as she saw the king twitch. then she ran up to him and hugged him, the king opened his eyes and hugged her back.

"i love you" nova said as she leaned on his shoulder, the king smiled.

"i love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cynder looked at the sight in front of her with jealousy. spyro and the red dragon looked to be....in love?

it was a terrible sight that nearly broke her heart, spyro was supposed to love her, not the red dragon, and somehow she would change that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES FOR A VERY SPECIAL REASON

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 free

"congrats king, you've passed" the metal said from the cage beside spyro and nova. they both looked up.

"what do you mean?" spyro asked, the metal man smiled.

"the first test was a trick test, any weed you picked would have been a pass" the metal man said, spyro looked at nova and smiled. dispite hearing this revelation he was glad he picked her.

"the second test was also sort of a trick test, the mirror was a fake. it would only show the looker the shadow you witnessed in the mirror. the purpose was to test the reaction." the metal man said, nova looked up at the man.

"then what was the third test?" she asked, the metal man smiled.

"the sickness the king achieved earlier, caused by lack of blood" the man said, spyro looked up at him.

"what do you mean?" he asked, the metal man smiled.

"quite simple really, the true king needs blood, if he doesn't get it he gets sick, just like you did" he said, spyro continued looking at him.

"so that bottle you gave me was full of.."

"blood" the metal man finished his sentence for him, spyro smiled.

"so, i'm your king, now what?" spyro asked, the metal man smiled.

"call your servants king, they'll respond" the metal man said, then he laid down on the floor of his cage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cynder walked into terradors room nervously. she saw terrador asleep and considered not waking him, but then decided against it.

"ummm....terrador?" she said nervously, terrador opened his eyes and looked at the black dragoness.

"cynder, what are you doing here?" the earth dragon asked as he got up, cynder took a deep breath.

"am i pretty?" she asked, terrador looked at her then laughed.

"of course you're pretty, why would you think otherwise?" he asked, cynder gulped.

"it's just that, spyro seems to really like that red dragoness" she said, terrador immediately understood.

"and your afraid he may not like you" he said, then he sighed and reached an arm over cynder and hugged her.

"i know how you feel young cynder, but you have to understand that spyro is probably corrupted. he probably doesn't love this red dragoness, he just thinks he does" terrador explained, it made cynder feel a little better, but not a lot. terrador sighed and released cynder.

"i don't know what to say cynder, you are a very beautiful dragoness, i don't see how spyro couldn't like you" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MINIONS, SERVE YOUR KING, FREE ME AND MY LADY FROM THIS PRISON" the king yelled, nova smiled. she knew all along that the king was the king, and it made her feel proud to see him embrace his destiny. it made her feel a different feeling as well, down in her crotch area. seeing the king acting so proud and masculine made her feel....horny.

pretty soon the shadow beasts that ember was surrounded by in the temple floated up through the ground and surrounded the cage. once they saw that there leader was in danger, they started to smash the cage with their power. since nothing could stand up to the might of the shadow creatures the cage soon crumbled and the king and queen were free. the king smiled, then the metal man stepped up behind him.

"so king, what's your first command?" the metal man asked, spyro smiled.

"take the city" spyro said simply to his minions, immediately the shadow beasts started floating away to accomplish the king's request.


	12. Chapter 12 my lady

The king laughed at how easy the city was over-taken. He had done in a mere hour what the dark master had failed to do with five, and he had a considerably smaller army. He laughed as cynder was dragged into the house he had taken as his own, temporarily of course.

Nova watched the king's pleasure with delight. She had always gotten an ecstatic thrill when she was around the king. At first it was a mere fangirl attraction she had for the king, but now that she had gotten to know him better, it almost felt like...... a much stronger attraction, and a better emotion.

She inched a little closer to the king while he was laughing, and when she was close enough she laid her head down on his shoulder. It felt nice to be so close to the king. She closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying the moment.

"GET AWAY FROM SPYRO YOU SLUT!!!!!" Nova opened her eyes to see the black dragoness from before glaring at her. The dragoness was held from attacking her by two of the shadowy creatures that the king controlled. Nova returned her sneer with a sneer of her own, the king laughed.

"My lady, don't fight with this fangirl. If i didn't love you so much i'd dump you for being so jealous" The king said, nova blushed. The king laughed a little bit, then he brought his mouth to her mouth and kissed her.

"NO!!!!!!!!! SPYRO STOP KISSING THAT SLUT" The black dragoness screamed. The king released her from the kiss and smiled.

"Put cynder in a cage and leave me some time with my lady"


	13. Chapter 13 The great evil

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, i wish people would stop egging on me. Yeah i know i'm fucked up in the head but............ i don't know, i lost my train of thought.

Interesting that this story has over 190 000 hits yet not a lot of REAL reviews. Would it kill you guys to leave at least one REAL review and not a 'i hate rocker' review. I don't even leave hate reviews. (i published one hate story, that's it, ONE).

Also, i've got too much pride to let scarlett-husky take down all of my stories and re-write them. And i refuse most peoples demands to 'help' me write plots and chaps and bullshit.

Now that i've gotten that off my ass here's the next chapter.

a little warning though: In a later chapter either nova or cynder will die. Since i can't decide on my own i've sent out a poll. You all know how voting works don't you?

A) cynder dies

B) nova dies.

C) none of them die.

I don't care how i receive you're votes. Just as long as i see them. A votes no good if i can't see it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder lay in the dungeon that Spyro had sent her to. It was far past the sunset and she should have been sleeping. But she couldn't sleep, she loved Spyro very much. She loved him ever since she first encountered him. When she was big, and when she was evil. Since she had first saw him she couldn't stop thinking about him, and when he became a permanent part of her life, she couldn't contain her excitement. Yet she had never had the courage to speak more than two words to him when they were together in the dragon temple.

Than came the man, the man whom she had never seen but heard one night speaking to ignitus. She was trying to sleep, but couldn't. Every time she did she'd have dreams, dreams about Spyro and her. This dream was particularly vivid and when she woke up she was extremely sweaty with an odd feeling in her lower regions.

The new sensation and new feelings she had made her curious. She thought they were a sign of something, and she thought Ignitus the wise fire dragon would be able to explain what had happened.

But when she was about to enter his room in the temple she heard the voice of the man. The man telling Ignitus that 'There is a threat in this temple Ignitus, a great evil who's small young body hides a dark secret' When Cynder heard the stranger say those words she knew she had to hear more.

"If allowed to live the young dragon will lead to the destruction of the realms." The man had said, Cynder thought she heard a gasp from Ignitus.

"I'm not killing the dragon Freud, The dark master's not controlling the dragon anymore." Ignitus had said, almost pleadingly.

"Has the dragon been having the dreams?" The man whom Ignitus called freud inquired. This made Cynder realize they were talking about her. She was the evil this 'Freud' had come to warn Ignitus about and she had to leave the temple. If she didn't she might become a danger to Spyro, the love of her life.

She had left that night, and was captured by a man in a metal suit, who put her in a sack immune to her claws and handed her to a man. The man gave the sack to the pirates who gave him something.

She didn't know what it was, but it's glow penetrated the sack, and she could see the exact shape of what looked like a circular gem. It resembled a gem that dragons used to recover mana, but it was smaller than most crystals. It probably wouldn't charge up enough magic for a dragon to even breathe a spark.

She couldn't believe that the little gem was all the man had gotten for bringing Cynder to the pirates.


	14. Chapter 14 Dead even

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, right now i've got three even votes. 1 for cynder, 1 for nova, and 1 for none of them.

This really puts a damper in my pans for the story. But i need a tiebreaker. So who's it gonna be, who among you people reading this who don't egg me want to be the tiebreaker?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova decided to take a walk through the streets of the dragon city that the king had conquered, she really liked the king but he was busy at the moment. He didn't say what he was busy with, he just told her to leave. Then he muttered something that she couldn't hear.

As what sometimes happens when she walked her feet took her to an unusual place that she wasn't thinking about at the time. Her feet had taken her to the door of the cell where the black dragon lay imprisoned. As what sometimes happens her arms developed a mind of their own and she opened up the door.

When she did she found the dragon laying down, crying. probably over the fact that the king loved Nova and not her. It made her feel a little empathy for the dragon when she saw that the dragon felt the same way she did about the king. Of course, empathy and sympathy aren't the same thing. She sneered at the sobbing dragon, who looked up and growled. The two met each others gaze and the fire of their rage almost illuminated the room. Nova's anger made her red scales seem redder, and Cynder's anger made her scales seem a shade darker. A bystander from from fifty feet away would have felt the tension between the girls. The black dragon sneered.

"Spyro's a good catch doncha think" Cynder said tensely, Nova half smiled.

"And he's all mine" Nova said, taunting the dragon. Cynder growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VOTE GODDAM YOU, I CAN"T HAVE ANY SORT OF CLIMACTIC BATTLE WITHOUT VOTES TELLING ME WHO SHOULD WIN.

P.S. I'm thinking of adding a new character later in the story, Cassie. Whaddaya think, should i or shouldn't i?

Also my music was considered to be on the credits for the Spyro movie, but i was denied for not being kid-friendly.


	15. Chapter 15 Nova dies

Cynder pounced upon the red dragon with a vengeance as she said the words. It hurt her pride when she thought of the one dragon she could ever love being with some slut who only knew him for a day or two at the most. The anguish she felt in the days she spent trying to woe the purple dragon all found release in her pounce. But her effort was in vain as Nova simply sidestepped her pounce. As Cynder slammed into the ground the red dragon leaped on her back and pinned her down.

"Your so weak, no wonder the king doesn't like you." The red dragon said simply, in anger Cynder turned her body around and suspended nova with her legs. Then with a powerful kick she sent the red dragon flying for a short period of time until she slammed her spine into a stone wall. "SHUT UP!!!!!!" She screamed as she sprinted over to the dragon who was doubled-over in pain. Cynder grabbed Nova by her neck and held her face up to her own. The two glared at eachother in hatred. It was ironic how love between three could change into hatred between two.

"You can't understand the pain I feel towards Spyro because you don't love him like I do. You don't even make the goddam effort to call him by his real name, if I was in your position as his girlfriend I wouldn't be acting all sluttish." Cynder said, now with tears in her eyes. Nova continued to stare into her eyes with a great feeling of empathy for the dragon as she continued.

"I'd treat him with what he deserves, he deserves love. True fairy tale romantic love, and that's something a slut like you can't seem to understand." Cynder said simply, Nova continued to stare before responding. "I love the king too, and I try to show it in the best way I know how. you see it as sluttish because you are blinded by your jealousy, I see it as young love about to blossom into a flower." Nova said compassionately. Cynder looked up with daggers in her eyes, then she pounced again and managed to pin the red dragon down.

"There's a band in town called the mole-fits, and they've got this one song with a line that I think you can relate to at this moment!" Cynder yelled as she quickly used her claw to slash Nova's throat. The red dragon gasped and struggled for air as the blood ran down her chest.

"I'll be seeing you again, in hell." Cynder said evilly as she walked out of the room, leaving Nova to bleed to death.


End file.
